Years of Love
by Orika
Summary: He was younger than her, his neighbor and most likely a younger brother figure… He thought that his feelings would be left as unrequited, and was willing to give up for her happiness… It turned out different than he expected… LenRin (connected to Cycle of Love) (Extra chapter up)
1. First Shot

Years of Love

Summary: He was younger than her, his neighbor and most likely a younger brother figure… He thought that his feelings would be left as unrequited, and was willing to give up for her happiness… It turned out different than he expected…

Disclaimer: Like I said I do not own Vocaloid… I feel like a broken record…

Author's Note: I dedicate Cycle of Love and Years of Love to my favorite Vocaloid Authors: Amaryne, ChiioMajesty, Medusa Q, mirrors02, Piriluk, whimsyappletea (Hmm, did I miss anyone else?) If you're a fan of RinxLen you should check them out they have a very nice lists of stories.

* * *

 **Years 01:** _The first time he met her… He was a baby and she was a toddler._

Kagamine Len was taking a nap after being lulled by his mother's voice. He had been crying when they were leaving because he would never see that pretty clear blue water again.

His mother had hushed him until he grew tired and fell asleep. He was jostled awake when his mother was moving around. He then heard voices his mother's and an unfamiliar one.

Len scrunches his forehead at the noise. He then felt his mother moving still scrunching when he suddenly felt something soft and warm stroking his forehead. He calmed wondering who it was.

He slowly opened his eyes blinking to clear his vision. The first thing or someone he saw was his mother's face. He then yawned and looked at his left staring at a yellow haired girl. The other person he has known to have one was his father. His mother had brown hair.

She had a pale complexion and her hair was short wearing a ribbon with the ends sticking out like ears. He blinks again when he heard her comment: "She's cute mommy."

Len saw his mother nodding her head in agreement. Unfortunately, he didn't agree and sneezed at her face to let her know. He had heard his father scolding his mother about how Len was a boy and boys are not cute. The girl cried to her mommy saying how he was being a meanie.

When she turned her head and looked at him, his eyes stared at hers. He couldn't look away. Her eyes were glossy from tears but it didn't cover how they were a pretty clear crystal blue color just like that water near his old home.

The girl then ran home and wanting to stare at her eyes a little more he stretch out his small little hand opening and closing it as if it would tell her to come back. She didn't.

Len then bawled wanting to look at those pretty eyes again. His mother cooed him but that didn't silence him.

* * *

 **Years 02:** _The first time he had seen her naked… She didn't have it._

Len was entertaining himself at the playpen when the phone rang. His mother answered the phone and then something in his mother's voice caught his attention. He looked at his mother whose face as ashen white.

"Yes, yes… I'll be there right away." His mother said and put the phone down. She looked at her son and smiled reassuringly. "Come on sweetheart, mama can leave you with the Shimodas right. You're a good boy right?"

"Mama…" Len gurgled.

"Yes, that's my angel." His mother said as she lift him from the playpen and head to the bedroom packing some of his stuff.

They then went to the Shimoda household and upon hearing the horrifying news that his father was in an accident. Rin's father had offered to give his mother a lift to the hospital. His mother left with Rin's father in a car.

Rin's mother had placed him on the sofa and told him to behave. She then left the children and went to the kitchen to finish the dishes but watches them from her view to the living room.

Len was looking at the colorful moving things at that square box. Bored he then turned his gaze to Rin whom he dubbed as the 'Crystal Water Eyed Girl'. She was watching the TV so he could see her one eye and the view wasn't much either unless she looks at him.

He pouted… Why won't she look at him? He wanted to look at those eyes… Rin's mother then called their attention, something about a bath. She ushered them to the bathroom and told them to take off their clothes and for Rin to help him.

Hmph… Like he needed any help. He watched as Rin take off her clothes he then tried to copy her but ended in failure as his shirt keeps coming down. Rin then helped him out of his clothes. She then took off his diapers and they landed on the floor. He had them since the afternoon, so it's heavy with yellowish absorbed liquid.

Len saw Rin peer at him those blue eyes were mesmerizing. She then bowed her head which made him pout again. Her mother then came back and asked Rin what was wrong.

Rin pointed at him or more precisely at that thing dangling between his legs. He looked at that part of her body and noticed that she didn't have that thing like his. He wondered where it was. It's probably hiding there.

With outstretch hands he wobbled his way to Rin and touched that smooth skin down there. Rin shrieked and he was roughly pushed landing on his bottom which hurt. His eyes watered and following Rin's example he cried.

Under blurry visions he felt being wiped clean with a cloth and was tucked under a warm duvet. But Len always sleep hugging a stuff toy in his arms and began stretching for one.

When he couldn't feel any around him, his face scrunch up as he opened his eyes looking around for a teddy to cuddle in, he saw a yellow something from under the duvet. Thinking it was a teddy, he crawled to it, and the bed being larger took time to get to the yellow teddy. When Len reached it he wrapped his hands around it. Suddenly warm hands wrapped around him and pulled him closer. He garbled words and fell deeply asleep.

Len's mother cooed at how cute they were cuddling together. Rin's mother however seemed a bit stiff and her husband wondered why. His mother then carried him and thanked them again for their generosity.

And Len's father…? He was alright; the accident was nothing major, though he got a sprained arm because of a stupid bike exhibitionist sliding down the stair trail while he was passing it, making him the landing course. The drama had all been his wife's side.

The following day when Len's mother took him to bath together with her, he pointed at that part of her mother's anatomy and simply said;

"Rin smooth… Touchy, touchy…" And splash water from his small bathtub.

"WHAT!" His mother was horrified at what she heard and reddened from embarrassment. "So, that's why she was…" She murmured remembering how stiff Mrs. Shimoda had been when they came back. Mrs. Kagamine then decided to never tell a soul and thinking that Len was still at this age, he will forget about it… Hopefully…

* * *

 **Years 03:** _He wanted to crush someone so badly… Unfortunately he ended up with his pride crushed instead._

Len's mother was going to take him to the playground today when they had passed Rin's house he saw Rin by the window and he stopped.

"What's wrong Len?" His mother asked.

"Rin…" Len said pointing to Rin behind the glassed window.

"Oh, you want to invite Rin to the playground. Let's see if she wants to join?" Len's mother then led him to the Shimoda's front door. She lifted Len to the doorbell; he then rang the bell by pressing his soccer ball to it.

The door was opened by Rin's mother.

"Hi…" She greeted. "Is little Len on his way to the playground?"

"Yes, it's such a fine weather today." His mother said and they started to rant like typical gossiping women.

"Rin-nee… Play please…" Len said with those pleading wide eyes for effect.

"Oh, why don't you go ask Rin?" Rin's mother said and Len quickly went inside.

Len saw Rin reading a book. She looked like she was bored.

"Rin-nee…" Len cooed. "Let's play…"

"I'm a little busy Lennie…" Rin answered flipping a page.

"But I want to play…" Len said giving her that teary eyes puppy look that he knew she could never resist.

Rin glanced at him and sighed. "Alright come on let's go." She said closing her book.

"Yay!" Len shouted with joy at getting what he wants. He's a sneaky devil.

They reached the playground. But he didn't play instead he would follow Rin. Rin suddenly turned to him.

"Len, why don't you play with the other kids?" Rin had suggested.

Len frowned he didn't want to play with the other kids, most of them were big fat meanies who took his ball. And he wanted to play with Rin, she's not a meanie and would not take his ball from him.

"No…" He said shaking his head. "I want to be with Rin-nee. I am your servant… Right?" He added reminding her of the times they played tea time. He then frowned; Rin doesn't play often with him now. She was busy with those flappy paper things like his papa does every time he sees him during the mornings.

"Ok… Let's play over there." Rin said pointing at the swings. "You can play ball and I'll be at the swing, ok?"

Len then began playing with his ball. When he look to the swings he couldn't see Rin, instead a boy with teal hair was blocking his view. He tried to look around him but he still couldn't see. When he got a glimpse of Rin, she was red in the face.

Len frowned is the boy bullying Rin. Thinking that he has to save her because he was her servant, Len looked at the ball. Remembering one of those flashy colorful shows Rin watch when they were eating sweets. Rin had called them anime.

There was one show where a boy who was small like him kicked a ball similar to his and it went flying off to the goal. Right, if he kicked the ball and hit the bully, he'll leave Rin alone and Rin will be happy and play with him. That decided he stared at the ball in concentration, as if his willing it to do his bidding and hit the guy at the head.

Len then kicked the ball forward… Unfortunately for him, animes are so far from reality. The ball didn't even fly it simply rolled and to add injury to his dignity, the ball stopped a few meters from the teal haired boy's feet.

Len's eyes went all sparkly as water started filling the corners. Why didn't the ball fly like he wanted it to? He then bawled at his shattered pride. He then felt warm hands wrapped around him and Rin's familiar warm voice cooing him. His injured pride had been lessened. He looked at the ball as the traitor it was and pointed at it.

"Mikuo can you please pass the ball over." Rin said smiling at the bully. Len didn't like it, she shouldn't be smiling at the bully. Bullies are meanies, did he just made a rhyme?

And to prove his point the Bully said; "You mean this?" And began playing with the ball with expertise ease.

Len didn't like this guy and he didn't like the fact that he was playing with his ball. His eyes had gone all watery again. He wants his ball back away from the bully.

"Mikuo please~… Hand it over… Len wants his ball back…" Rin being his sweet princess said.

"But he doesn't seem to know how to play with it, when I saw him earlier. Want me to teach you kid?" The Bully said smiling at him.

All Len could think of was: The Bully was bullying him. "Ball!" Len screamed wanting the ball back now. His little fist clenching at frustration.

"Come on then try taking it from me." The Bully said and started playing with the ball again being the meanie he is.

Len cried again because he was too scared to go over there and take his ball. The Bully might do something to him and he might never see his Rin again. He felt Rin let go of him and he cried even louder looking for Rin. She was walking over to The Bully.

Len saw Rin punch the boy, then taking his ball from The Bully she said; "You're such a meanie, Hatsune!" She walked back to him, holding his ball on one hand she took hold of his hand on the other. "Let's go Len…" She then led him away from The Bully.

Mikuo stared after Rin and was further shocked when he saw Len turned his head and stuck out his tongue at him in mockery. Serves him right for bullying him and his princess…

* * *

 **Years 04:** _He loves her, but thought he cannot have her… He was meant for it as goodbye but it wasn't just so…_

Len was waiting for Rin near the gates, she was late though. She was probably held up by one of those guys again. Does he have to intervene? He took out his phone. Yes, he had to intervene, but before he could call Rin, he received a message from his dad.

 **Len I have a package coming. Can you ask Rin to pick it up, you go with her.**

Len shot a quick reply sending;

 **You pervert! Why don't you pick up those packages of yours?**

Before he could even hide his phone it rang it's tune. Checking the screen... Yup, it was still his dad, why was he so quick to reply when it comes to these times.

 **I'm too busy. Besides those are for your mother you know?**

Feeling his face heat up he quickly sent a reply;

 **I don't want 2 know! And I do hope they are 4 mom, otherwise I don't know how I'll look at u from now on.**

Len prayed that'll be the last, but alas his prayer went unheard as his phone rang it's tune.

 **You wouldn't have that feeling if you hadn't peeked at one…**

That had been one of Len's second regret in life. That his curiosity got the better of him and he had looked inside one of his dad's mysterious packages. The reason why he was caught peeking at it because he couldn't return the package back to its former look before he opened it.

Len went to a secluded part of the café he entered after he picked up the package. He was just going to take a pick there's no harm in that.

There was nothing perverted about the contents thank the gods. What was inside? A sexy lingerie… A see through one. He reddened at seeing the lingerie horrified thinking that his dad wore it, but rationalize that there was no way this would be for him, so it has to be for his mother. He quickly repacked the package and went home in a daze. He got scolded for it of course.

Len was sleeping then when he felt someone held him at the shoulder. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the person, and almost had a heart attack. Right there hovering over his bed and him was Rin. But the thing that shocked him was that she was wearing "it".

"Rin… What are you-" Len asked with shock but was stopped when Rin placed a finger on his mouth to silence him. Then things started going weird, but he was too busy feeling the warm sensations and burst of emotion after emotion to question what was happening, and when Rin whispered his name, the joy he felt and then…

Len woke up sweating and his face flush as if he had run a marathon. 'What the heck was that, Rin was like a Goddess… wearing "that".' Len thought and he suddenly went pale as he notice the blood rushing down south which changed his opinion. 'More like a Devil Siren out to seduce me out of my mind.' He added. "I'm so screwed…" He said with a groan.

Len woke up in a sweat and a raging hard on. Gads it was all because of that stupid package he opened. He had no trouble imagining Rin in it, after all he had seen her plenty of times in a bikini when both families went on a joint summer vacation.

Len's feelings for Rin were not of the neighbor kind. That was the reason why he stopped calling her with the attachment –nee at the end. Because his feelings for Rin weren't of the big sister kind either.

And because of his one curiosity it got worst and he couldn't look at Rin and not start blushing mad. But he could see how that had been affecting his relationship with her. During the silence of their walks home she was looking at him as if she was wondering what she did wrong. He had been guilty, it was him **(1)**. Him and his stupid erratic emotions.

And he had been afraid when he saw Mikuo with Rin by the shoe locker of their school building together. Afraid that she got bored of his company and decide to go out with one of them. But Rin had immediately left Mikuo's side when she saw him and was worried at how pale he had looked.

He had been uneasy and his heart always pound hard whenever he would hear from her friends about a guy's confession to her. But he would be at ease whenever she said she had rejected the guy. He had tried his best at trying to interfere whenever he can and he was glad, when he notices Rin's relieved expression and he could care less about the guy's glares at him.

But at this rate he might end up losing her altogether and he couldn't have that, he was not yet ready. So, he had tried to mend what was his own doing, the distance.

So, Len was there by the gates waiting for Rin. He thank his father mentally for giving him the excuse he needed. Another special package, which meant spending more time with Rin. He could talk to her for a longer time. There was no problem even if they went home, he could make the excuse of asking Rin to teach him at some subject, but the danger of that was the parents.

Well, parents being parents were sort of nosy. If things gets awkward they would sniff it out. So, this was way better. Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts by a pull from his sleeve. He saw Miku clutching at it and smiling at him.

All Len could think off was, 'Oh gods! Not again…' He didn't need Miku's clinging right now. Really, he has no reason to dislike the girl but because of *ahem* a certain blood relation… He doesn't like being around the girl. But he was too much kind to shrug the girl off.

"Miku? What's up?" Len asked.

Miku gave a pout that guys usually find cute but not to him. No, all his attention was to that older girl who has hair that shines like gold but will never look at him as anything but a neighbor or a little brother… Being sibling zoned is much worse than the clichéd friend zone. He felt another tug.

"Yeah, I was thinking about something, sorry." Len said.

"So, Len since exams are nearing why don't we do a group study?" Miku asked.

"A group study, huh…" Len said thinking. Group study usually involved Rin, yeah they've been around each other so much, and it was a habit for Rin to come over or for him to intrude at her house for exam study. They may have different subjects to tackle but they help each other out, which frustrates Rin when he ends up helping her on an advance subject.

" _Are you sure you're not Einstein reincarnated?"_ Rin once commented.

Len chuckled softly. Then noticing that Miku was staring with probably the wrong idea in her head he quickly answered.

"Sorry, Miku but I already have a study partner." Len said which made Miku pout once again. Does she really thinks it's cute when she pouts? Well, whatever it doesn't matter to him.

"Why don't you invite your study partner then?" Miku said sweetly. "I'm sure he'll have no problem meeting me."

Len then frowned. "How many exactly are you inviting for this group study?"

Miku bit her lip, she wasn't really intending to tell him that she was going alone. She thought that she could trick him to agree then when the day comes she could just say the others changed plans.

"Well, not that many." Miku lied well not really. Now that Len had asked she'll really have to ask some people to come mostly her friends.

Len was thinking, there was no need to disillusioned Miku on who his study partner is. "Well, Rin may feel a bit awkward about that. She's in a higher year than us after all."

Miku stiffened as she heard the dreaded name. Len knows very well that Miku disliked Rin very much. He guessed she sees Rin as an obstacle. He had once found that girls can be scary to the same gender especially when they wanted said gender to be out of the way. He didn't want Rin to get hurt, so he sticks to Rin very close when he can.

"I'm sure she has friends she'll want to do group study with." Miku said.

"They always study at her home and I come over." Len said.

"Doesn't that make you feel awkward?" Miku said. "I mean they are older than you."

"Not really… They are fun to be with when they are not being annoying. Besides the guys and I have group study with them every now and then." Len said and looked by Rin's building and stared. Whatever Miku was saying was lost on Len as he saw Rin just went out of the building but behind her was Mikuo.

They had never once gone out of the building together. Rin would always leave Mikuo behind. Len had panicked and called Rin's attention, she halted and looked at his direction as if she had woken at whatever dream she had been. Len approached her not caring about the, I'm-trying-not-to-be-obvious-but-am-glaring-at-you look from Mikuo.

"Hey, Len I was going to take Rin home, since you'll be taking my sister back." Mikuo said smiling, as if that was what is going to happen… Not… As if Len will let this prick take Rin home. That was a privilege he had always done.

Len mentally thanked his dad, for the excuse he was about to give. "Can't… Rin and I need to pick something up." He said.

"We do?" Rin asked as if this was the first time she's heard it. Well, Len haven't told her yet. So her adorable confused look can be excused. *Hush* Len always find her expressions cute.

Len suddenly felt an arm wrapped around his. "We could just pick it up Len. There's no need to bother Rin-sempai." Miku said sweetly. Too sweet Len felt he was going to have a toothache.

"Unfortunately, Rin's the only one they'll give it to. So, I really do need her. Dad's orders about his special package…" Len said looking at Rin intently. He really just wanna get away from this two Hatsunes.

"Oh, that package…" Rin said softly.

"Well, why don't we go with you?" Mikuo asked.

Rin glanced at Len… She was probably thinking how annoying they were too. He just shrugged in return. "It's just to the post office and we're heading home instantly after that." Well, that is true in a way.

"Yeah, knowing uncle he's definitely calling the house asking if Len's home." Rin said sighing. Well, it was true, Len's father was just that fidgety whenever a special package of his comes.

"Well come on we better hurry or I'll never hear the end of it." Len said taking Rin's hand and pulling her out of campus. He didn't care if it would seem rude, but they were annoying as hell.

When they reached the post office Len waited by the door as Rin went to speak to the manager himself. His dad was that very careful, he didn't trust anyone with those things. Well, considering what would be inside. He had been fortunate enough that it was only a sexy nightwear that he saw. He learned then that anything could contain those.

'I got her alone, but what am I supposed to say?' Len thought as he decided his options. Even though he decided on it. He just didn't how he was about to go on it.

Rin had finished her business at the desk but Len still didn't come up with anything. They walked in silence and he couldn't bear it. He then saw the crepe store they always pass by on the way home from the post office.

"Hey, Rin let's go pick-up some crepes…" Len said giving her a smile. "My treat…"

"Ok… But you don't have to treat me Len." Rin said. "I am older…"

Len bit the inside of his cheek. He hated this discrimination. "Ehhh, but it's a guy's duty to treat girls." Len said pouting, hiding the irritation he felt inside.

Rin laughed softly and it brought warmth to Len's heart. "Silly, that only works on dates and to those who are in a relationship."

The warm feeling was gone. How could Rin tell those kind of things? Is she dating someone already?

"How would you know?" Len said as he opened the door for Rin.

Rin looked at the menus as she gave her reply; "Isn't that common knowledge? Although I wouldn't really know, I never went on a date or have a boyfriend yet."

Rin then gave her order which was her favorite orange flavored crepe, he chose banana and because they still argued about the pay they decided by the normal way, flipping a coin. To which Len had won… Always… And he paid the cashier.

"I swear you cheat." Rin said pouting as they wait for their orders.

"I don't know what you're talking about Rin." Len said innocently, of course he cheated. There's no way a person always win in a chance game such as flip a coin. But he wasn't going to admit that to Rin. He loved treating her it was a way of saying that he was the dominant one in their relationship… As creepy as it sounds because to Rin their only neighbors, worst he's her little brother.

Such a depressing thought so he continued on from their conversation. "Never is kind of too much. You had to at least have gone on one right?" Len asked as he realize that he could interrogate Rin about her love life without her knowing it.

"Your right I suppose, maybe I have been on dates and just don't think them as one?" Rin said.

Len bit his inner lower lip. He didn't consider that angle before. Rin despite being smart is kind of innocent about these things.

"Oh…" Len was dreading the answer to his next question. "And who would the unfortunate guy be." The unfortunate one he would have to beat up.

Rin looked at him tilting her head then laughed. "Why, you silly… So you think yourself as an unfortunate one, huh." Rin said clearly teasing him.

"Me…" Len said bewildered at her answer.

Rin nodded with a sound of agreement. "I mean we do hangout after all. We go shopping, we go eating, we do studying together most of the time just the two of us. I think we can consider those as some sort of friendly date?"

Len reddened at the explanation. Now that he thought about it he and Rin do go out together most of the time. He never thought of them as dates though because they had often done it as kids it was like a normal thing.

There were once again engulfed in silence as they walked home. Len watch Rin on the corner of his eye. He sometimes wonders what Rin thinks of dating someone who's younger than her. Mustering up some courage Len opened his mouth.

"Hey, Rin…"

"Yeah?" Rin replied biting off her crepe.

Len tried to think if he should ask directly or ease into the topic. But then he wanted answers and he's quite impatient of idle chatter.

"Do you think…? Age matters when it comes to love?" Len asked looking at his crepe as he couldn't look Rin in the eye.

"Huh?" She had that innocent look on her face as if she didn't understand. She probably doesn't, as she doesn't have such feelings for someone younger… For him… "That's kinda serious…"

"Well?" Len said. He probably sounded a bit mean to her, but he was nervous and afraid. Afraid of what her answer would be. It was probably a bad idea to ask such a thing of her. He was trying to fix the distance. This kind of talk would end up making things worse.

"I can't really say, people have their own opinions about it." Rin said. Not really answering the question, he was asking her and not everyone else's opinion, frustrated with her evasion answer.

Rin's like that, she mostly dodges a question even though if the answer should be simple. He guess she's just like that. But Len was not going to have it.

"I'm not asking people about it. I'm asking you…" Len said trying that 'cute pout look' as she called it, he used to give her to get what he wanted. He reasoned, if anything works I'll use it to my advantage, I am a sneaky devil, I admit.

"Well, for me… I don't think it should matter. I mean it's common, there are a lot of couples who marry with age differences." Rin said thoughtfully. "As long as they love each other right?"

'Do you love me?' Len's mind asked. He so, wanted to ask that but the fear was holding him back. Instead; "Yeah, I suppose…" And busied himself with his crepe trying not to ask any further. He should be satisfied with this. But the thing is he is not.

"Say Rin… Why don't you have a boyfriend yet?" Len asked and wanted to bash his head to the nearest wall. Why did he asked that? Len had lived through torturous things about guys confessing to her.

Rin choked and Len had to help her by whacking her back. He wished he could take the question back. But he doesn't know how. The only thing he could do was apologize.

"Sorry… I surprised you didn't I?" He said giving a smile of apology.

"Surprised me you did. Why the sudden inquisition?" Rin asked confusion evident in her eyes.

"Deep word Rin." He said stalling. "I was just curious." He added then. Well, he was at one point, but pushed the thought at the back of his mind.

"Well…" Rin said blushing but kept quiet.

Len had felt a ton of bricks being thrown at his stomach. The queasy feeling was not good. "There is someone…" He answered for her. He knew it, there's no way after all this years that Rin wouldn't find someone to her liking.

"Yeah, there is…" Rin said and Len felt a pang of envy to whoever this guy was. "But my feelings will never be reciprocated." She added sadly.

Len grew angry at that statement. Here he was wanting for Rin to look at him and this… this guy who had what he wanted didn't even notice her. "That guy is probably blind if he can't notice a beautiful girl like you… No, I'm sure he's gay." He joked but inside he was dripping with jealousy and envy. It was a good thing Rin didn't mention a name, else he might go hunting this guy down and let's just say the outcome will not be pretty.

Rin laughed and that relieved Len some of his negative feelings. At least he was there to cheer her up.

"What about you?" Rin asked gazing at him intently.

"Me…" Len couldn't help but blush. "I guess it's my turn in the hot seat." He added feeling nervous.

"Hey, no escaping the question." Rin said. "You're always flocked by girls at school. You at least like one of them, right?" She added. Oh if Rin only knew. The girl Len liked wasn't one of those girls who flocked him.

"Well…" Len said deciding to tell her, but was interrupted.

"As a matter of fact, I think I heard that you're mostly with a girl named Hatsune Miku." Len felt his stomach dropped. What had Rin heard? "Is she a love interest?"

Len snorted at the hilarity of it. Hatsune Miku was the bane of his existence as his brother was. She was forever insistent, flocking him and singling his attention. The teal-haired girl had constantly been confessing to him but he kept on turning her down. The girl just doesn't know when to quit and because she kept on doing it when they were out of range from prying eyes. No one had known about it since Len isn't one to divulge such things. Why did he have to have manners?

"In her dreams… Honestly, people just don't know about it but I've turned her down many times. I'm getting tired of it too." He said sighing. He heard Rin mumbling something but she was far too soft for him to hear.

"I guess they are siblings, huh." Len said looking at Rin. He does find the irony of their situation. "It's like their collaborating with each other." He added laughing.

"E-eh!? W-well, I guess, I have been turning him down." Rin said giving an awkward smile. "I do have someone I like after all. Hey! You're changing the subject!"

"Got me…" Len said thinking; 'Might as well tell her' "Well, there is someone… She, uh, she's older than me so…" He said feeling the erratic beating of his heart which made him blush like mad.

Silence then rained over. There weren't any confessions only confirmations that they each have someone they like. Len looked at the Len looked at Rin whose gaze have turned to the package she was carrying.

Len smirked as playful idea came to his mind. "Curious about what's inside the box?" He said in a soft tone that he heard girl's say are dreamy, but really he was just being intimidated by them surrounding him. Girls he found out can be scary when they come in groups. And he had no idea what they were talking about but he tried doing that to Rin and ended being laughed at by her, saying that he was being all weird and funny. Well, he tried…

Len's train of thought got interrupted by Rin. "Um… Well, you can't help but be curious." She was certainly right about that. "I don't understand why he entrusts this to me, when you can just pick it up for him."

Len's cheeks reddened he didn't want to enlighten Rin of his curiosity.

Suddenly Rin blurted out; "Because Len is NOSY. You opened one package before and he found out."

Len reddened further and went on the defensive; "Hey, it can't be my fault. You admit yourself you're also curious with all these mysterious packages?" Then he smirked teasing Rin again. "Want to know?"

"I would rather not know, what's inside." Rin said and she gave Len one hell of a kick. Len winced at the pain but he was used to Rin abusing him every now and then.

"Aww, you sure Rin? Being curious one you are I'm sure you once wondered about the contents." Len continued elbowing Rin on the side softly. He got that devious gleam in his eyes as he whispered in Rin's ear; "Want me to tell you what's inside? There's no need to open after all as you have guessed I already took a peek on one of them."

"No!" Rin screamed moving away from Len. But he noticed that her face was red… But from what? From the fact of the package or from him being close. "Uncle trusted me with this Len." She said not looking at him in the eye.

'What does that mean?' Len thought about Rin's reaction and he would like to know but there's no way he could ask. "You're not going to open it though. I'm simply going to tell you what's probably inside." He said. "I've only seen one. The packages probably varies but the same kind they are."

"No! There's no way I'll be able to face uncle if you tell me." Rin said.

'Yup, probably just the package.' Len thought sadly, giving a smirk to Rin that belied his feelings; "Fine, Princess… I'll keep my mouth shut." And because he couldn't help himself he wrap one arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him. "You're such a good girl Rin. Haven't you ever tried being naughty for once?"

To Rin, Len probably looked like he was teasing but to Len he was flirting. Completely unaware, Rin had elbowed him. He didn't expect that and dropped his crepe by accident.

"Hey! You made me drop my crepe." Len whined, he can be such a child sometimes.

"Well, that's your fault for being a smartass." Rin scolded him.

Len pouted at Rin but was kind of useless as she wasn't looking at his cute face. He then caught sight of Rin's half-eaten crepe. And thinking that he might as well, try to get an indirect kiss instead.

"I still want to eat crepes let me bite some of yours." Len said stealing her crepe easily and scoop of the contents of her spoon and put it in his mouth, thinking; 'Wish I had the real thing…'

"Ooooh, you're impossible." Rin said. "Let's just go home…" And started walking away from Len.

Len panicked thinking that he made Rin upset, he ran towards her. "Rin, your crepes?" He asked.

"You can have it…" Rin said with an uncomfortable look on her face and Len could only think 'Oh gads, she thinks I'm angry at her.'

"Come on… I'm not mad, we can share yours." Len said catching up thinking that he should feed Rin, to let her know he wasn't angry.

"I'm not going to-" Len didn't give Rin a chance to finish her response as he took the opportunity of her open mouth fed her.

"There doesn't that taste wonderful, it is orange flavor." Len said lamely having nothing else to say.

Rin just stood there staring at him as if he had grown two heads. 'What did I do now?'

Suddenly Rin was wobbling and her knees gave out. "Rin!" Len screamed and upon reflex dropped the crepe and caught Rin before she fell onto the pavement.

"Rin… Rin… Talk to me what happened?" Len slightly slap Rin on the face repeatedly but was met with no response. Her face was flushed and she was burning up. "Gads, I gotta get her home."

Len quickly hailed a cab. There was no way he could bring Rin the package and all their stuff home. He was not a super hero **(2)** , though back then he had wished to be one. Only to be scolded by Rin then his mother when he ended up with an injured arm trying to get a neighbor's cat down.

When he got to their neighborhood he first went to the Shimoda's household. Unfortunately no one was answering the door. So, Len made a detour and went to his house instead, with the same results. It would appear that their parents went out from an invitation from a friend.

Len's mother had left him a message on his phone when he couldn't reach him. After locking the front door and leaving their stuffs scattered there, Len quickly went up to his room and laid Rin on his bed. He checked her temperature again, she wasn't hot as she was before but he wasn't taking any chances. He immediately fetch a bowl of hot water and towel and placed it on her forehead.

After making sure she was comfortable he went down to the kitchen and cooked up a meal. Between him and Rin, he was the cook. He actually makes bentos for her even though knowing her mother makes her one.

Len would always hear his mother teasing him about being a good housewife and Rin being his *ahem* husband. He was the man! What does being able to cook have anything to do with being a housewife. They were male chefs after all.

Once Len was done with preparing them dinner, with some soup for Rin's fever he went up the stairs heading for his room. He was about to open the door when…

" _I do have someone I like after all."_

Remembering those words halted his hand from turning the doorknob. Len was trembling inside. He couldn't believe that Rin had someone she likes all this time and he never knew. But what angered him the most was that this guy whoever he was didn't appreciate Rin's feelings. This guy doesn't deserve Rin's feelings, he did. He wanted it, could he possibly replace this guy in Rin's heart.

Len opened the door. Seeing that Rin was still asleep he approached the bed and kneeled hovering over Rin. Len wanted Rin to be happy. If this guy is going to make her happy then, he would help Rin. And when their together… He could probably say goodbye to this unrequited love of his, with no regrets.

Determined to help her get the love she deserves, he leaned in and pressed his lips to her slightly opened one.

Len wasn't thinking anything perverted but this was probably his last chance for Rin. He wouldn't be able to bear seeing her with that guy she likes. And he knows that Rin lips were virgin, he would at least take that from the guy. He let his tongue slid in Rin's tasting the sweetness of oranges.

Len suddenly felt Rin responding to his kiss. He was rejoicing when a horrible thought came to him. Rin was probably imagining kissing someone else. He stiffened and immediately backed away.

"Len…"

Len heard Rin whispered as she sat up slowly.

"Rin…" He whispered back hesitating. She called his name not someone else's, he couldn't grasp what it means or the importance of it.

"I… love you…" Rin said with tears in her eyes, which made Len looked at her with wide eyes. If this was a dream he didn't want to wake up. "Please… don't go… be mine?" And those words had confirmed the greatest joy in his heart.

Rin was reaching for him blindly and he reached for them. But that wasn't enough for him, he pulled her to him. "Rin… Gads Rin! I love you too… So much…" Len said letting pouring everything out his insecurities and fears. "I kept on watching, waiting… Gritting my teeth as I see someone trying to take you from me… You always turned them down… But I'm always scared of the day, you would say yes to one of them."

Len felt Rin's reassuring soft pats on his back. "That won't happen. I'm yours Len… All yours… If I can't have you, then I'll have no one. I'll remain single for life…"

Len felt his heart grow lighter. All this time Rin had been his. That was all the reassurance he needed and he wasn't going to let it go. He kissed Rin pushing her back on the bed. The food that was prepared downstairs forgotten, as he laid beside Rin with his arms wrapped around her and her head cuddled to his chest.

Len fell asleep feeling all the joy pour in his heart as the woman he loves is now there beside him. His little world was now complete…

~The End~

.

.

.

.

.

~Not~

(If you've read Cycle of Love first, you should know this)

* * *

Author's Note: (because someone commented "It is very disruptive and annoying" so i'm leaving them with nos instead and put the a/n here.)

1 - Cliché line: "It's not you, its me" in break-up moments

2 - in reference to "Super Hero" by Len Kagamine

* * *

As promised guys, here's Len's side of the story. I've also realized that I may have turned Len into a pervert in this story… I realize that when I was separating this side of the story. Allow me to explain… When I started this story I have a whole draft of the two sides together. So, yeah that's the separate meaning of my story. When I was done with Rin's story I would then do Len's story.

And my apologies, though I'm not sure… I may have switched their surnames a bit. Rin is the one with Kagamine and Len's the Shimoda. In most fics I read when they have diff surnames, Len is the one who gains their original last name. Yah, just to be different I had Rin used it instead, since she was made first before Len, no? Does that make sense? (Edit: I just realize my mistake with this logic because in their married state, they would be using Shimoda instead of Kagamine. Shoot me! My only excuse is that when I started this, I didn't think my ending would be the married life. So, interchanging them now.)

You know I've been wondering, if Len has that 02 insignia on one of his shoulders because his sleeves are covering those parts. It made me curious because as you know Rin's sailor uniform are sleeveless, unlike Len's. Their append forms are sleeveless too, but Rin no longer has the insignia, so yeah I was just wondering. And it made me think that the only ones I know who has an insignia number on their shoulders are Miku, Rin and Luka. The others I don't know.

Anyway I don't want to be a broken record if you want the details for this story go read Cycle of Love author's note, which is Rin's side of the story if you haven't read it yet. And for you who did, there's nothing much for me to say… An additional info perhaps I got the idea of this story through an image I saw about Len demanding a kiss from Luka and that pairing isn't likely to happen in my world. So, the age gap story started from there and then remembered the RoF, and the rest is history.

So, shall we go to the epilogues…? I'm actually done with Rin's side but want to upload it when Len's is finished... So, I don't know when it will be… Soon is all I can say.

So, guys what do you think of Len's side of the story? Good, bad, rotten tomatoes, hahahahaha… Anyways you guys will be hearing from me again no worries, I am simply floating by…


	2. Epilogue

Years of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid… All rights reserve to their respective creators.

A/N: In birthday celebration of my most favorite Vocaloids and pairing Rin and Len Kagamine. Right Left, R L, Rin Len… =)

* * *

 **Years Epilogue: His Point of View**

So all of my worries about Rin liking someone else was for naught. Well, rather than be frustrated about it, I took it as a blessing in disguise. We can't all have the perfect romance after all.

The following week after the revelation and a very much embarrassing moments with our family during the weekends, I was still being on cloud nine and was all happy about it. My elation didn't come unnoticed by my classmates nor my so called fan club for that matter, heck even the teachers were giving me raised brows and didn't called my attention.

They probably think I've lost my mind.

"Hey dude, you seem to be quite happy. Something good must've happened." Gumiya a friend of mine said giving a raised brow bewildered at my very cheerful demeanor.

"Could've been better." I said munching on my Rin made bento. Yessss! That's right Rin-chan made me a BENTO!

"Are you alright with that Len?" Piko asked looking at my food1.

"Yeah, why what's wrong?" I asked taking another chopstick of food onto my mouth, I'm in heaven.

"It looks burnt…" Piko said.

"Doesn't it taste awful?" Gumiya added.

"Nope not at all!" I said and to prove my point I've picked a large portion and put it in my mouth.

Gumiya and Piko then huddled together whispering and probably thought I couldn't hear them.

"Hey, something is definitely wrong with him." Gumiya said.

"Did he got hit by a truck during the weekends?" Piko said. "Which reminds he said that he was busy and couldn't come with us. Don't you think that's kind of suspicious?"

"Yeah, yeah… And who do you think made his bento? Len is… I hate to admit a pretty good cook."

There was a moment of silence then…

"You think a girl made it!?" They both chorused.

There was a clatter near us and our attention turned to it. There on the open was Hatsune Miku. The silence was deafening. Then Miku started laughing.

"Oh Piko, Gumiya… You two are so funny. There's no way Len can have a girlfriend and no one know about it." Miku said but was rather pale herself. "Isn't that right Len?"

Gumiya and Piko's faces were twitching. But I could care less about the assumption. But then that assumption is now false as of last Friday. So, why the need to disillusion them.

"Well, Piko and Gumiya aren't wrong about it…" I simply said.

"About what?" The three chorused.

"About the bento." I said.

… There was a moment of silence. It seems that today would be an awful lot of this silences.

"YOU MEAN A GIRL MADE IT!" Piko and Gumiya were the ones who broke the silence.

"Yeah, Rin did. She said she wanted to try her hand on the cooking thing." I said. "Saying something about not wanting to lose to me." I scratch my head. Well, I didn't mind since it meant that I could eat her meals. Rin abhorred cooking, she reasoned that the kitchen and her, weren't best friends. **(1)** Her change of heart certainly was weird.

"Oh, Rin-senpai." Gumiya said and sighed as if in disappoint. "And here I thought it was something big."

"Hey, it is something big. Rin rarely cooks for anyone." I said defending her.

"So, does that make you her guinea pig?" Piko butted in.

"Hey-" I was about to protest but was cut off.

"Len, before I forget. You'll be taking the exams at Yamaha right?" Miku asked.

"Uh, yeah it's this week." I said, remembering that I have an entrance exam for Yamaha. Well, I really have no intention of leaving our current school since Rin will still be here, until she graduates. But then I've already applied to schools might as well just take them, or my mom will be an earful. I don't remember why I even went to apply to these schools… Suddenly flashes of avoiding Rin came to my mind… Yeah, let's forget about that, those were the dark days…

Miku smiled and fidgeted. "You know I heard a couple of our classmates are taking the exams too." She said.

I looked at the two and from their expressions they're thinking the same thing I did… 'Stalkers' and that's exactly what I thought when I saw a couple of girls waving at me when I was heading to the board to check my room number.

When I was walking to the school building, I heard hurried footsteps but didn't think anything of it until I heard that angelic voice.

"Len!"

I turned to look and there she was. Rin in casual attire hurrying to me, I was surprised. I didn't expect her to come; I mean I didn't even tell her.

"Rin what are you doing here?" I asked to surprise to say anything else.

"Just came here to support you. Why didn't you tell me you were thinking of applying to different schools? I thought you would've continued on at our school." Rin asked looking at me.

And all that time all I could think was 'Crap! What to tell her? What to tell her?'

"Oh, I was just keeping my options open. In case, you know I don't pass at our high school." I said reddening.

"Oh… I don't think that's going to happen, Einstein." Rin said laughing softly.

"Well, I did help you study at your exams Bunny **(2)**." I said teasing.

Rin reddened, she looks so cute. "Does that make you the Big Bad Wolf **(3)**?" She retorted.

"Sure whatever you say Little Red **(3)**." I said. Rin pouted which also makes her look cute. Her pout isn't like Miku after all, which is practice as I observed.

Rin then suddenly thrust her fist out I thought she was gonna punch me and all my reaction was to close my eyes, which I got wrong because when I opened my eyes, her hand was in a fist but there was something dangling at the bottom.

Looking at it, it was a charm. A good luck charm… I held my hands out and took the charm.

"Good luck on the exams." Rin said.

Somehow I feel my heart breaking. Yamaha happens to be far away from home I had to take two express trains to get here. If I ever passed and decided to enter high school here, I would have to live at the dorm as dad suggested.

"If…" Rin whispered so softly I almost didn't hear. "If you passed and study here, you might have to live at the dorms."

'Thank you so much for pointing that out, Rin.' I thought bitterly.

"Then… on the weekends I can come here or you can come home?" Rin asked unsure. "You know I'll be graduating soon. So, maybe after your exam we can look for universities here while where at it."

That brought a smile on his lips. "I don't know… I pretty much doubt that I'll be able to pass here. Yamaha really has high standards after all." I said smiling.

"You don't know that until you try." Rin said and I know she's only saying that because she supports me.

"Well, let's see then." I said and looked at the charm. "But you know I may need a stronger charm to be able to go through this."

Rin looked at me dubiously. "Should I have given you a mini Buddha statue instead?"

"No… This'll do…" I said and pulled Rin closer and our lips touched. "Thanks for the good luck charm!" I said while hurrying inside, not caring about the gawking crowd especially the girls. I should try my hardest for this test, I was thinking of bombing it but then after receiving that good luck charm changed my mind.

After that day, rumors about my girlfriend, I like the sound of that by the way, came to support me spread quickly. Girls, who had bear witnesses to my kissing Rin, were red in the eyes. Those who couldn't believe it came and asked me about it and they quickly left upon my confirmation.

Miku Hatsune had been the most unfortunate encounter. Can you believe it after her seeing that I've already got a girlfriend; she still pushed herself on me. As if I'll let her lips anywhere near mine. I managed to escape her, and then come another problem in the form of the brother. Mikuo Hatsune was like the sibling pushing himself on Rin. This time I didn't let it go, and punched the jerk on the face. Those two siblings were certainly one of a pair.

Our relationship was one sure roller coaster ride. Most of our fights, I would admit stems from my still insecurity of our age gap. Thinking that Rin will still find someone whose more suitable and around her age.

Good thing our meddling mothers stepped in. That's one help I'm glad to have from them and not so much happy about dad's meddling. Why did I have to have a pervert for a father? I am nothing like him. Nope, nope nothing like him at all~

Parking at the garage picked up my bag and carefully handled the gift. I hope she likes it. I opened the door and the first thing I notice was the set up dinner table at the distance. The food looks good, as a matter of fact Rin's food are great. I don't why people say I have a loose screw on the head. **(1)**

Then I looked to the living room, and there she was my heaven sent woman, sitting on the sofa with a book on her hands looking at me with a smile. I still can't believe that she's mine.

I approached her hiding the present behind me. "Hey, angel what's up? Sorry, I couldn't come early." I do wonder why with a special occasion of mine, the restaurant had to be flood of customers.

"That's okay… How was your day?" Rin asked looking at me. Rin shouldn't be staying up so late, it's not good for her condition.

"It was exhausting. But seeing you makes all the tiredness go away." I said which is true; Rin is like my resting sanctuary. I then notice the book which happens to be a photo album by the way. "Ah, reminiscing are we?" I said.

"Yeah… I was almost at the part of our special day." Rin said putting the album down, I couldn't help but looked at that golden ring adorning her left ring finger. After all this few years I still can't help but be giddy that this woman is actually mine, now and forever will be.

"I see the dinner table. It looks wonderful I'm sure the food will be too." Rin stared at me with an incredulous look on her face. Why are they all looking at me like that? I was only telling the truth. **(1)**

I approached her and carefully put my arms around her. I wouldn't want to squish her now. Especially her stomach area, it's sensitive right now. "Happy Anniversary love." I said giving her the present… Dad better be sure about this present suggestion… I can't believe I actually listened to him. Hell has probably frozen over.

I heard Rin giggled; "Happy Anniversary, I'll give you, you're present later."

I looked down at her midriff the noticeable bump making my heart more elated. "Oh… But I've already got a special present right here." I said kneeling down and kissed Rin's tummy. "Hey little tyke, you aren't making mummy too tired are you?" I just can't wait until the big day.

"Stop that Len… Let's go eat first." Rin said and looking at her face she was blushing. My wife can be still be cute. "Then you'll get your present…" She added with an air of mystery at her voice.

"Oooh… Sounds mysterious." I said giving her a smile.

I led Rin to the table like a gentleman out on the first the date with his woman. Even after being married, I still treat Rin like were on our first date. We celebrated our special day… Our marriage and continued our celebration behind the closed doors of our bedroom.

Afterwards I kept on massaging Rin's tummy while she sleeps. Soon we'll be celebrating another special day of our lives. The day we become parents. **(4)**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

1 - Note that in Rin's epilogue she mentioned that she's not as good when it comes to cooking as Len and she was already his wife, which could lead to one conclusion. *wink* *wink*

2 – I couldn't think of any pet names for Rin. Since she looks like a bunny with her bow, you guys get the picture.

3 – In reference to "The Wolf That Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood" by Rin & Len Kagamine

4 – In Rin's POV she mentioned the coming of their twins and Len will be having a shock. This is because Len has no idea that Rin is carrying twins. He wanted it to be a surprise… And he'll probably be getting one, on the big day XD

* * *

These have actually been sitting on my Docs Manager since 24th of December. I thought since the twin's birthday are near why not published it that day… Yeah, so it was like that anyways this story is now complete.


	3. Insecurities

Insecurities

By: Orika

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids

Warning: This is not beta read because I think it's useless to get a beta when I don't update much anymore.

Note: Happy Birthday Rin and Len Kagamine! A present for my lovely OTP

* * *

 _Why did I do that? I'm so stupid… stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid… How did it turn out like this?_

 _\- The woes of Len Kagamine_

* * *

Len was looking at his watch eager for the day to end. It was the last day of class of the week. He was looking forward to this weekend because it was their anniversary. He hasn't Rin for a while. She was sleeping over with her friend Gumi and not the dorms, because she they were working on a project.

He reached the lockers and was hurrying in putting away his things, except for the ones he needed.

Rin had been busy these days; they had an event of fashion runway. She had been pulling an all-nighter according to Gumi. He doesn't understand why Gumi reports to him, it's not like he wants to know what Rin's been doing…

No, that has been lie. The reports were a welcome relief; it's not that he doesn't trust Rin. But he just can't seem to let go of this inane fear that Rin will find someone better than him.

Someone who's about her age and can be with her all the time… Be reliable and can help her out and the list goes on and on. He had confessed all of this to Gumi without thinking. He couldn't tell anyone, not his friends, they'd go telling Rin the instant they find out. Not his parents… Especially his dad, he doesn't want to have that "The bees and flower" talk again. Definitely not Rin, she already has too much on her plate with her college studies and he didn't want to be a clingy boyfriend.

Gumi had laughed in his face and he wanted to cry there and then. But then Gumi said; "You know… Rin keeps her phone with her by the time 8 o'clock comes. She glances at her phone checking often. And when 9 come and you still haven't called she makes the initiative to call you instead. She clearly loves you, what are you being worried about?"

The reassurance was nice and all but doesn't actually alleviate his insecurities entirely. Its Rin's voice that's at the other end of the line, every night that does. But afterwards when he's lying in bad he wonders. If there will be a time when his phone doesn't ring in the night or when it does it will be the end of his precious relationship with Rin.

If their relationship were to end, Len was sure there was no way; he would be able to look at Rin and not cry or see her with another guy. And he thought of the time he was thinking of giving up on her for her happiness. Was he really that stupid? Giving her up when he could barely think of her with another guy, what was he a masochist?

Len's friends seem to think he's obsessing too much with his time with Rin because he doesn't go hang out with them that often anymore. They would make jokes about Rin dumping him because of his too much clinging. He supposed that's when the worry started. Of course they had no idea, what they had planted on his mind…

Len then reached the mall and was near the meet up place. He stopped in his tracks. There at the distance he saw Rin's back and she was talking to a guy. He was taller than her, with blue hair and wears a blue long scarf. Rin talking to a guy wasn't what made him stop. It was when the guy had kissed Rin on her cheeks.

Len felt his heart beating faster, that it was hurting too much. What was going on? Was Rin cheating on him? No! No! Rin would never do that! His mind was buzzing. He needs to get out of here. He stumbled through the crowd farther away from Rin. He didn't know where he was going. The only thing that was on his mind; 'It's over… It's over… It's over…'

Len came to because of the tune that finally snapped his thoughts. He looks at his surroundings and found himself sitting at the swing. The playground he and Rin used to play with. Noticing that his phone was ringing he took it out of his pocket.

The caller ID read "My Princess", it was Rin. Len clutch the phone in his hand, he can't talk to her right now. If he did he would certainly cry like the crybaby he is in front of her, he never showed that side of him to anyone, only Rin knows. He only did the only thing he could, he switched his phone off. He sighed and stood from the swing and began walking home.

* * *

"I'm home…" Len said as he closed the front door. He was then surprise by the familiar voice he heard.

"Len…!" There stood Rin tears running down her face. "Where were you?! I've been calling you for hours; you weren't answering your phone! I've called Gumiya and Piko, they said you left quickly to meet me. Where have you been?"

Len gulped what had he been doing? He was going to meet Rin, why didn't he meet Rin again? Oh, yeah that's right, he remembered now. But maybe what he saw was a misunderstanding.

"I'm fine… Sorry for not showing up. I didn't feel well suddenly." Len said not looking at Rin. The silence lay heavy between them. There were murmurs from behind Rin, but it didn't register as the heavy air continued between them.

"Are you sick?" Len suddenly felt hands fiddling with his face checking his temperature and he noticed how they were shaking. He held her hands; he can't handle this right now. His emotions are too raw.

"I said I'm fine… I'm just not feeling well right now. Can you just go home, Rin?" He said in a snappy tone.

"Len Kagamine! That is no way to speak to someone who came here worrying about you!" Mrs. Kagamine said.

"Ah, no, it's alright auntie. Len is just not feeling… Ah, I better go… It's a good thing I decided to stay home this weekend." Rin said her voice was wobbling. She quickly left shutting the door behind her.

Len quickly went up the stairs to his room, ignoring the calls of his mother. He was suddenly feeling really sick right now.

* * *

They didn't talk the entire weekend… It's actually been a month since that dreadful scene at Len's house. They weren't any contact from Rin and he was too afraid to call her. Afraid she might blow the gasket and break up with him. Sort of like what Gumi did.

 _"I can't believe you, Len! How could you do that to Rin?! After everything I've told you, you seriously have issues mister! Better fix them up and apologize to Rin or else…"_

Yeah, that last part certainly wasn't going to be nice and he stopped calling Gumi. To be honest though he deserved the blow in the gasket, he was fine with that as long as the latter doesn't happen.

Gumiya and Piko had been nagging at him about what happened, when they were alone, they had a feeling there was a fight, what with Rin calling them frantically looking for Len. The two weren't that stupid to know to keep it a secret to everyone. His fan girls were still around. Imagine the trouble that would cause if they find out. When they couldn't get a pip out of him, they changed their tactics from consoling to offering advises.

 _"Dude… I'm sure, she's not that angry. Rin is a cool dudette, she doesn't stay angry for long. Just say you're sorry… Beg on your belly if you have to." Piko said._

 _"Yeah, I'm sure she's missing you. So, just buy her flowers and chocolates… On second thought, screw the flowers and buy chocolates lots of it. She'll forgive you in an instant." Gumiya advised._

Len knew that his friends were helping him out because he looked terrible. He hadn't been sleeping well and it's very obvious, most people just don't know the reason and he would clam shut if anyone had asked.

It was currently Sunday and Len had laid in all day as usual, when there was a knock on the door. He breathe in.

"Len, sweetie can I talk to you for a moment." Mrs. Kagamine said from the other side.

Len released the breath he had been holding and told his mother, okay. His mother entered the room and sat on his bed. Thank goodness she didn't pat him on the bed anymore, which would've been embarrassing.

"Len, sweetheart… Mama is worried about you. You've been depressed ever since your fight with Rin. Are you two still fighting?" Mrs. Kagamine asked.

"I haven't seen Rin, mama." Len said bitterly. "She's in college remember. She's probably too busy to contact me…"

"You mean you don't know?" Mrs. Kagamine looked at Len surprised.

"What don't I know?" Len asked bewildered as well. What was he supposed to know? That he was a horrible boyfriend? He already knew that.

"Rin has been commuting home sweetheart." Mrs. Kagamine said. "She has been for a month now."

"What?" Len exclaimed sitting up and looking at his mother. All this time worrying over Rin being consoled by some… When she was just next door within reach. "But isn't it a bit difficult to commute to school?" He was looking at the house next door, the window which curtains were drawn closed. It was drawn closed as it always has been since Rin's move to college.

"She probably didn't want to be away from you, while this fight is going on? Really, sweetheart what really happened that day?" Mrs. Kagamine asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Len said.

"No…" Mrs. Kagamine said firmly. "We are talking about this right now." Len gulped, his mother can be scary when she gets serious. "I don't what had happened that day, Len. But I certainly didn't like how you were very rude to Rin, when the girl had been looking for you in a frantic. Honestly, you all gave us a fright that day."

Len looked down feeling guilty. "I'm sorry…"

"Hmmm? I don't think I'm the one who you should be saying sorry to." Mrs. Kagamine said and was waiting for Len to tell her everything.

"Well… I saw Rin with a guy and he kissed her." Len explained.

"What?!" Mrs. Kagamine couldn't believe what she had just heard. Sweet little Rin cheating on Len, there must be some mistake. "When was this?" Her hands was clutching each other.

"When we were supposed to have a date. I saw this guy with her at our meeting place." Len said sounding so bitter. "And he was kissing her."

Mrs. Kagamine sighed, that doesn't sound right. "Well, sweetheart I don't know what to say. Only that, if Rin is really cheating on you, she's doing a poor job of it. No woman would let herself be caught cheating, straight at the time of meeting with her boyfriend she's cheating on." Len looked at his mother stupefied. "Don't underestimate dramas sweetheart, they are based on true to life situation sometimes." She added.

"Anyways, why don't you talk over it with Rin?" Mrs. Kagamine suggested. "It's probably just a misunderstanding."

"I… I don't know how?" Len said biting his lower lip. "She probably doesn't want to talk."

Mrs. Kagamine smiled softly, her baby was such a worry-wart. He'd probably get angry too, if she tell him that. "Sweetie, Rin has been coming home instead of the school dorms. She's just waiting for you."

"Huh…" Len muttered lost.

"Ok, why don't you buy some groceries for me and we'll think about how to get Rin here to talk." Mrs. Kagamine suggested.

"Well-" Len said but was cut off.

"I'm not exactly giving you an option young man." Mrs. Kagamine said a brow at him. Len sighed and nodded, he can't exactly say no to his mother not when she raises her brow like that at him.

* * *

The grocery wasn't too crowded, his problem was the strange list of grocery items his mom had given him. Looking over the list of groceries and that was quite a long list.

"Is mama trying to make a feast or something?" Len mumbled trying to find the lane he was looking for. And found it browsing at the items he sighed.

Len was looking at the chocolates in front of him, deciding on which he should by. He remembered Gumiya's advice and decided to take it. The question was what chocolate was he going to buy? There were many different kinds and he didn't know what to get. He rarely got Rin chocolates, he always got her hair accessory. He was preoccupied when…

"Len…"

Len breathe in, he seems to be doing that a lot this day. He turned to the sound of the voice. He hasn't seen her for a month now… No, that wasn't right, it's more like he hadn't heard from her for a month now.

"Hey Rin…" He said.

"Grocery shopping too?" Rin said looking at his push cart.

"You too?" Len said looking at her push cart.

"I don't actually think mum will be needing these." Rin said showing Len the long list of grocery items. He then looked at his and cannot help but chuckle.

"Mothers…" They both chimed.

Rin parked her push cart at the side and left it there. Len returned to looking over the chocolates. The hell, since he didn't know what to get he grabbed what he could and they were a lot and different brands too. They walked then heading to the counter…

"Want some help?" Rin asked looking at the armful of chocolates.

"No, I got it." Len replied quickly. Then thought for a while and bit his lip. Here was his chance. "Hey, will you wait for me?" Waiting for the rejection.

"Sure…" Rin said smiling awkwardly and walked a little bit closer to him.

Len checked out his items and they left the store with a giggling cashier muttering about the wonders of youth.

"Do you have time?" Len asked.

"Plenty…" Rin simply said.

They headed to the park and sat at the swings. No one had said anything during the trip and even as they sat at the swings. The silence was deafening.

"Rin ahh… About what happened?" Len said.

"I was really worried…" Rin cut him off. "I waited for hours, and then I started calling everyone, and when you do show up you snapped at me." She added standing up from the swing.

Rin was angry, oh shit, Rin was angry and it was making Len panic.

"I know, I know… I'm sorry about that." Len said following her motions dropping the bag of chocolates.

"Screw that! A month of no contact, no explanation, Len!" Rin was screaming.

Rin had never screamed at him. She does raise her voice but scream… No she has never done that, and it wasn't pretty. She sounded like… Like she was fed up… with him, was she going to break-up with him?

Len's vision was getting blurry. His chest was hurting… Everything was hurting. Rin was still screaming but he can't register what she was saying. He moved forward arms outstretch, bumping to the softness of Rin and wrapping his arms around her. Afraid that if he lets go she'll leave and disappear from his life. They stumbled and fell on the ground.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I was being stupid (hic). I saw a guy kissing you and I couldn't help it. There are probably so many guys (hic) at your school who are more reliable… (hic) than me. Always waiting for your call… Afraid that when you do call (hic) was to b-break up (hic)..." I bawled out. "I'm sorry Rin… (hic) I'm sorry… I'll do better…" I added the promises. **(1)**

"Len… what are you saying (sniff)?" Rin said in a wobbly voice. "You don't need to do better (hic). Y-you're perfect to me… I was… S-scared I thought we were b-breaking up. I-I was waiting for y-you, thinking… As long as y-you weren't saying it, we're still (hic). I l-love you… (Hic) still do…" **(2)**

"Me too…" Feeling the warmth of her arms around me… They laid there crying, glad that they weren't actually breaking up. Looking at each other's ugly crying **(3)** but happy faces. After staying in such an awkward position for a while, they realized where they were.

"Rin, I think we better go, before (sniff, sniff) someone reports us to the police." Len suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. (hic)" Rin agreed.

* * *

When they got home… Surprise, surprise their parents were not home. And there was no way to contact them… Not to mention Rin has been locked out of her own house. She didn't think to bring her keys because well, her mother was home of course. Len on the other hand had been forced to bring his, courtesy of his scary "mama". Those sly, little… Len invited Rin to his house instead and now they were at the table eating dinner across each other.

"At least Mrs. Kagamine left some dinner for us to eat." Rin commented. "Strange, why they're eating out when there's dinner here."

"Rin, can be so naïve…" Len commented to which Rin tilted her head looking at him. "Never mind, it's one of your cute traits after all."

While they were doing the dishes Rin wondered about the all the chocolates Len bought earlier.

"Hey, Len… What were you going to do with those chocolates?" Rin asked looking at the bag of chocolates sitting at the counter.

"Oh, ahh…" Len said… then mumbled something.

"Hah? Speak louder I can't hear you." Rin said going closer to Len.

"It's an apology gift Gumiya said it's a sure way to be forgiven." Len explained in one breath.

"Ahhh… But those are too much…" Rin said reddening. "How about we make a fondue. It's and easy enough treat." She added smiling.

So, Len melted the chocolate while Rin cut some fruits, Mrs. Kagamine made it a rule to not let Rin do any cooking after she burned her favorite saucepan which up to this date they still had no idea how she did. They then ascended to Len's room and ate their dessert and some unexpected added dessert behind closed, double checked, locked door **(4)**.

So the whole grocery thing was of course planned out by their meddling mothers. Regardless Rin and Len had thanked them without telling what for. By the giggles their mothers gave, it was obvious that they knew. And of course, Rin and Len had just to have a heart attack from extreme embarrassment the next morning, when they had joined their mothers for breakfast at the Kagamine's household.

It went like this, they were eating a peaceful breakfast, and the fathers were at work of course. Rin and Len had decided to be absent because their eyes were still puffy red from crying yesterday. They thank their lucky stars their mothers didn't say anything about those, when…

"I hope you used protection…" Mrs. Kagamine suddenly said.

Rin but choked on her drink and Len beet red screamed at his mother. "Mama!"

"Oh, don't give us that you two. We have been through that with your fathers too, you know." Mrs. Shimoda chimed while putting butter on her toast.

"Mum!" Rin choked.

"Been there, done that, wore the t-shirt, sweetheart." Mrs. Kagamine then sipped her coffee.

"Make-up sex is always refreshing after a nasty fight between couples." Mrs. Shimoda said to which Mrs. Kagamine nodded in agreement.

Rin broke first; "Please don't tell dad." She pleaded with her mother. Len on the other hand groaned on his hands like a sinner begging for mercy.

"Of course, I won't sweetie. Your father is bound to throw little Len to an ocean infested shark, if he finds out. I certainly want him to live long enough to see my grand babies." Mrs. Shimoda said.

"I want plenty but not too much~" Mrs. Kagamine agreed like she wasn't worried about her son being possibly murdered by her (ahem) future in-law.

Len then whined; "Oh, gads." And here they were thinking on how to get rid of the evidence in his room.

The two of them decided to just burn the sheet in the bathroom. When Mr. Kagamine had commented about the smell, Mrs. Kagamine simply said that she used too much incense stick to get rid of the biting mosquitos, which sounded dirty to Len's ears.

* * *

A few weeks later, Len had met the guy he saw kissing Rin and was horrified to find out that Shion Kaito, which was his name by the way… Rin's classmate was in fact gay, and his kissing Rin's cheeks had been a normal sistership **(5)** greeting.

Then Len was scarred to life when Kaito was flirting on him. Rin's reprimand of; "Kaito! That's my boyfriend, hands off." Fell on deaf ears.

A little later Len kept on apologizing to Rin, to which she had no idea what he was apologizing about, and Len was too ashamed to explain.

* * *

"Neh, Len… It's so late don't you have school tomorrow." Rin said looking at her digital clock. "I mean later…" She rephrased seeing it was one in the morning. She had Len on speaker phone connected to a Bluetooth speaker.

"What about you?" Len asked still not quite sleepy.

"My class starts at 9 unlike you who has a fix schedule." Rin said.

"What are you wearing, Rin?" Len asked out of the blue he wasn't ready to let go of her yet.

"Ummm… pj's the night's been cold lately." Rin said.

"Awww, want me to warm you up…" Len said from the other line.

"Ah gads, go to sleep you two." Gumi said from the other side of the wall. "When you two start talking like that, it's going to end up in phone sex. That's dandy and all, just please don't do it when I can hear it from here. Now I want a boyfriend too!"

"Go to sleep Gumi!" Somewhere in the house echoed.

 **The end**

* * *

Author Notes:

1 – Gosh, I turned Len into a masochist (sweats). Good thing the park was deserted.

2 – Gads and I made Rin a moaning mess too. What the heck am I doing?

3 – No one cries prettily… That is a fact.

4 - What, what, what… What was that cryptic detail there?

5 – The word does not exist really, that's all on me. Changing from friendship to sistership get it?

* * *

Hey pipz I'm still alive. Sorry for the long hiatus, I just don't have that much free time to write or think of a plot. Anyways, since it's my precious Kagamine babies' birthday. This is another gift for them, I updated one story related to them not too long ago.

Anyways, a reader had wanted to know about their big fight. So, here it is. I can't believe I made Piko's advice a reality. I was planning to do only Gumiya's but, yeah. Plot changes along the way. I wasn't sure where I was going with this. Drama, comedy, drama, insert embarrassing moments hahahaha, romance certainly the center point.

I have switch the surnames up Rin is now the one who has the Shimoda surname and Len the Kagamine one. I realize my mistake when I reread the married part. LOLz if Len has the Shimoda then their last names will be Shimoda in their married life. So yeah, I edited that mistake. It didn't cross my mind until recently.

Is it so much better? My writing in 3rd POV or 1st POV?


End file.
